End Game
by Master of Reality
Summary: They were the unsung heroes of Golden Sun, defeated and forgotten. But two of them have survived, and vowed retribution. What begins as a journey of revenge soon becomes a quest to save the world. R&R.
1. Blood Debt

**Disclaimer: **Golden Sun is owned by Camelot. Just in case you didn't know.

**A/N: (co-authored with Prince Suzaku) **

**Hello there, all! Welcome to my (actually, our) latest work. This is the Top Secret Fan Fiction Project that I've been alluding to before in a couple of different places. The base story and concept were developed by the great Prince Suzaku, whom I'm working with on this as co-author, though he insisted on putting it under my name. So, with his ideas, and a few conversations on MSN working out the finer details, we jointly wrote this story. There are a few inspirations that should be given credit, but we'll deal with them when the relevant things are revealed. (Don't wanna spoil anything for you!) Well, without further ado, we bring to you…**

**END GAME**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**BLOOD DEBT"**

The cold, winter air of the northern Prox climates blew mercilessly across the snow covered plains, scattering flakes of snow in its wake as it passed over the small town that was home to the Mars Clan. The white fields that glistened in the sun were cast with an unnatural red light from the aerie of Mars Lighthouse. Although the blizzard-like conditions of Prox were far more severe than any other region of Weyard, even Tundaria, it was actually considered to be rather mild by the people who lived there, as the warming effects of Mars Psynergy slowly rekindled the life of the land…and two very powerful Proxian warriors.

Trudging through knee-high snow, with that unnatural red tinge from the Lighthouse behind them, Karst reflected on how much the region had already warmed up, although only a native of Prox would notice. The winds were not so fierce, the snows not so thick, the air not so wintry. And yet, it was still so cold that her people would still be forced to scratch a living of the land.

But it did not matter, those of her Clan were immune to the cold, it did not bother them the way it did the "Southerners". Leaning up against Agatio for support, the two struggled to make it to the small snow covered town of wooden houses before them. Their bodies were badly battered and bruised, cut and bloodied. It was remarkable the two of them were still alive, let alone walking.

As they entered the town, dozens of cheerful townspeople, many of them friends and people they knew, surrounded them in celebration, congratulating them for their efforts.

_But we haven't done anything for them! _she thought bitterly. _We failed! All because of that accursed Wise One!_

That was the last thought that went through her mind before everything went black, and she fell to the cold ground.

"Karst! Are you alright!" Agatio's deep voice asked from what seemed a long way away and then she knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Karst awoke, she was tucked in bed under thick woollen blankets. The room she was in was small, with two beds and a crackling fireplace in the opposite wall gave the air about her warmth. She sat up painfully, as her body was still badly wounded. Getting out of bed, she was that her body was bandaged in many places and she ached all over.

_Menardi wouldn't let a few injuries stop her._ Karst angrily ripped a few bandages off, she didn't need them. _Menardi would get straight back on her feet and straight back to business._

In Karst's opinion, her older sister was the greatest warrior in all of Prox, regardless of what others said about Saturos and Agatio. What more, if Menardi would do something, then she would as well. The red-haired young woman was immensely proud of her sister's skills, and aimed to be as good as her some day.

_I will avenge you, Menardi, no matter what it takes_. Bitter anger and cold hate twisted at her insides, as she thought of the one she hated more than any other. Isaac.

_I had him! He was dying! His blood was on my hands and I could've killed him! _But then she'd been betrayed by the one Southerner she'd thought she could trust: Felix.

If there was one thing that was more unacceptable than anything else, it was betrayal. She had been about to bring justice to that brutal murderer Isaac, when Felix and his friends had forced her to stop. Instead of lighting Jupiter's beacon like he'd been asked, he'd betrayed her – for an enemy as well! - and stopped her from fulfilling her one burning desire: Isaac's death at her hands. And for that unforgivable sin, he deserved to die.

_But Isaac will die first. He killed Menardi, he will die first. Slowly and painfully._

"Are you just gonna sit there, or what?" a deep voice asked from over by the fireplace. She looked up to see Agatio standing there, staring into the flames.

Karst mentally cursed herself. How could she be so foolish? As Menardi had taught her, a good warrior never allowed themselves to be distracted, nor did they fail to take notice of everything in their surroundings. She had failed at both, and that was unacceptable. The red-haired young woman was determined to become as great a warrior as her sister. No, better! She would become a fighter to make her big sister proud.

She stood up, wincing slightly at the pain, and removed the last of the bandages from her arms.

"What happened? How long was I out for?" she demanded curtly.

"You passed out form blood loss," the burly Mars Adept explained. "So did I soon after. They took us here, to Puelle's house. We've been here, unconscious, for about two days while they helped heal us. I only woke up about half an hour ago, and Puelle's wife explained all that to me. He's coming down to speak with us now, and explain everything."

"I see." She stood by the fire, staring into the roaring flames, absorbing the warmth. They of the north might be immune to the cold, but it didn't mean that they didn't appreciate the warmth.

_I'm a failure, _Karst berated herself through bitter anger._ I failed to kill Isaac and avenge Menardi's death. I failed to defeat Felix after he betrayed us. I failed to light the Mars beacon. I _**won't**_ fail again. I _**will**_ kill those two. I _**will**_ honour Menardi with my skills as a warrior. No matter what!_

There was a creaking of the wooden door as Puelle entered the room.

"Good to see you're both up and well," e said with a warm smile, then flashed a disapproving frown at Karst's missing bandages. "You won't heal quickly if you start doing that."

"I'll be fine," the redhead replied icily. If Menardi could handle something like that, then Karst could as well.

Puelle simply shrugged. "As you wish." He motioned them to a wooden table. "Come, have a seat. My wife will be bringing us some dinner shortly."

The mention of dinner made Karst suddenly realise how hungry she was, and her stomach rumbled painfully. How long had it been since she last ate? On unsteady weak knees, she took a seat at the table with Agatio and Puelle.

"So, tell me what happened to the two of you?" the mayor asked. "We thought you were dead."

Agatio turned to her. "Karst, do you mind if I tell?"

"Not at all." Agatio was always the one of them that preferred to do the talking.

The muscular warrior began explaining how the two of them were making their way through Mars Lighthouse, when they were confronted by the Wise One.

"He told us we lacked the will to go on," he snorted derisively. "Pfft. Wise One…what does he know! Me and Karst have more willpower than all those brats combined!"

After that…'something' had happened to them, something strange. Neither of them was really too sure what; their next few memories were dark and blurred, lost in fiery, primal rage. But some people, whom they later discovered to be Felix, Isaac and their friends, defeated them. They took the Mars Star…and left them to die. There they lay, cold and dying, hanging onto the last thread of life they possessed as they were determined to see the beacon lit before they passed on. Then there was a brilliant red flash of Psynergetic power, and warmth flooded back into them, pulling them back from the brink of death and healing them just enough to struggle back to their village.

"…and that's the whole story." Agatio finished. They were now greedily slurping at the chicken soup Puelle's wife and brought them, eager to fill their bellies. "So… what do you know about what happened after that?"

"Only what Felix and Isaac explained to me after the beacon was lit," Puelle replied. "Here's what they told me…"

It didn't take him long to explain, and once he was finished, Karst was struggling to hold back her rage. She noticed Agatio was too.

"You mean…Alex betrayed us, and got the Golden Sun!" Agatio asked, gob smacked.

"That's what the Wise One told those kids," Puelle replied.

"That low life traitor!" The burly Mars Adept clenched his fists, white knuckles tight, flames forming about them. "He used us! Of all the cowardly, scumbag acts…" Agatio made an animalistic growl in his throat. "I can't believe I didn't see it! To think he'd just help us for no personal gain… I oughta snap the creep's spine in two…"

"When I see him, I'm going to cut off both his arms and legs, and make him wriggle on the ground like the worm that he is," Karst hissed murderously. "That monster…"

Karst wouldn't have thought it possible, but she now hated someone more than Isaac. Alex. He would die first, then Isaac, then Felix. Her "people-to-kill" list, it seemed, was growing rather quickly.

"I should point out that we don't know exactly if Alex succeeded or not," Puelle interrupted. "Felix only left just before you two arrived, so we won't know for sure for a few more days, at the least."

At hearing this turn of events, the red-haired Mars Adept felt a burning hatred lick at her heart. Alex was nothing but a manipulative snake that deserved to have his tongue and all of his protruding parts slowly burned off his body for using them as his pawns. Regarding Felix, no punishment short of death in her mind would be sufficient for the Venus Adept's treachery, as he owed a life debt to Saturos and Menardi and repaid it by his betrayal when they needed him. But Isaac…he delivered the most serious and personal attack onto the crimson haired warrior. While his allies may have helped him, it was ultimately by his hand that both Saturos and her sister Menardi were slain in their quest. And it would only be fitting that she be the one to exact vengeance onto their killer. Whereas the green-eyed Valian's death would be swift and merciful due to his years in Prox, Karst would accept nothing less than Isaac screaming in soul-searing agony, killing him long and slow, begging for her to take his miserable life so as to end the pain.

"So then, Alex has the Golden Sun," Karst repeated in a deceptively cool voice, her tone like the calm before the storm. "And both Isaac and Felix returned to their home."

Puelle gave a slight nod of his head, not liking where this was headed.

"Then we're going to Vale," she announced in a tone that brooded no argument from either the mayor or her friend. Her red lips curled in a manner that was colder than the arctic weather outside.

"How fortunate it is for us that all our enemies are in the same place. This way, we get to kill three birds with one stone and ensure the powers of Alchemy remain pure."

Turning to look at each other, both Puelle and Agatio felt the waves of fury washing over Karst. They knew that she had thought the world of her older sister, and emulated everything about her as a warrior, even down to the Psynergy and fighting skills she possessed. Despite the fact there was no love lost between him, Isaac and his allies, the muscled warrior knew that Hell itself would have no equal for the sadistic torment the young Venus Adept would face if the red-skinned young woman saw him again.

Sensing that there was nothing either male could say to convince her otherwise, Puelle then spoke.

"I know I can't change your mind now, Karst. You're just as stubborn as Menardi was. If you must go, then do so…after three days of rest."

"Three days!" She jumped up irate, knocking aside the mostly-empty bowl and unconsciously causing the flames within the fireplace to briefly flare up. Slightly stumbling due to her still fresh injuries, her scarlet eyes narrowed at the older man. "You can't be serious, Puelle!"

Sternly looking at her, the mayor of Prox folded his arms in finality.

"I'm completely serious. Three days, Karst. You can hardly stand right now. Both of you need to recover your strength in full before you even think of leaving."

Before she could respond with how such petty injuries wouldn't have stopped her older sister, Agatio then added with a slightly wry smile, "He's right, Karst. At our current strength, we're no good to anyone. Besides, do you think Menardi would go out if she was in your condition?"

_That_ stopped her cold. Karst knew that her sister would not allow her emotions to run her, regardless of the circumstances. Like the highly skilled fighter she was, Menardi would have taken this time to recover her strength and plan ahead, figuring how to obtain sweet vengeance while keeping her cool. Once more she mentally berated herself for conduct unbecoming a warrior. Neither she nor Saturos would or could undertake such a trek if they were at her present condition, so it would be suicide for her to attempt to do so.

Moreover, Puelle was correct in assessing their condition. Presently, neither she nor Agatio would last a day in the arctic background of Prox, never mind questing all the way to Vale to kill off their enemies. While her spirit was more than willing, Karst's flesh was still sore and wounded after that narrow escape in the Mars Lighthouse, and she needed her strength. But soon, they would regain their strength. And once they did, they would travel to Vale and hunt down their foes. Felix, Alex and Isaac would be screaming for death before she incinerated them in the flames of her burning hatred.

Consenting, the crimson-skinned warrior agreed to the mayor's request. "Three days then. Then we'll return to Vale and put an end to all of this."

"Once we recover, then we can hunt Alex down and rip out his spine…assuming he actually has one," Agatio remarked with a slight smirk on his face before yawning lightly. "Then, we can visit Felix and show him what happens to those that break a life debt."

Closing her eyes, the tone of Karst's voice was as sharp as the scythe she wielded as she spoke. "You can have those two. But Isaac…is _mine_."

With that being said, she made her way close to the fire and gazed into it as she fell asleep, the warm glow of the flames providing a soothing contrast to the raging inferno inside of her heart. The last thing she envisioned before sleep claimed her was the visage of her older sister Menardi. It was the blonde warrior promising her that she and Saturos would return within a year's time with all four Lighthouses aglow once more.

A small tear ran down her sleeping face as she thought back to that fateful day…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_One year earlier…_

_As the snow softly fell in the town of Prox, all of its inhabitants were waiting at the gates for their heroes to appear. Today was a monumental day, as the two chosen ones, alongside the young man named Alex, would begin the quest to light the Elemental Lighthouses once more. All of the Proxians were in attendance to give their support and their blessings for Saturos and Menardi, the two warriors that had led the group three years earlier to enter Sol Sanctum. Of the mighty force, only they faced the awesome powers of Alchemy and lived to tell the tale. As they waited, they had a moment of silence for the ones who were lost in the earlier attempt. This time, there could not…nay, _would_ not be any miscalculations and second-guessing. Not only did all of their lives depend on the duo's success, but indeed Weyard itself._

_Agatio stood with a proud smile on his face. As the mightiest warrior in Prox, he had wanted to accompany his comrades on this important venture, and ensure the safety and prosperity of their people. However, the people wanted him there in case of-Sol forbid-Saturos and Menardi failing on their journey. Regardless, the Mars Adept had total confidence in their abilities and intelligence, and knew they would light the four Lighthouses or die in the attempt. He even held a great deal of faith in the young Southerner Felix, whom he had considered to be a little brother of sorts during his time in Prox. As for Alex, he was needed for entry into the Mercury Lighthouse, so Agatio had to show him respect. Truthfully, he held the Mercury Adept in contempt, as the fire warrior considered him arrogant and other things that could not be repeated in front of small children. If anything were to happen to Alex, he wouldn't shed a tear._

_Running to the forefront of the crowd, Karst gazed upon the ship that would hold its rather small crew. The ship was much emptier than the previous journey, with only four Adepts populating the deck as opposed to the previous expedition of a dozen Proxians. Saturos and Menardi stood by the boarding ramp, farewelling their people. The Mercury Adept Alex, with long blue hair framing a calm face with mysterious eyes, stood on the ship already. Unlike his fire-wielding allies, he showed no interest in the people whose hopes rested upon him. On the contrary, he looked away from them as though they didn't exist, staring out to sea with hands clasped patiently behind his back as though eager to be off. The Venus Adept, Felix, was right next to Saturos, looking slightly awkward and unsure of himself. Since arriving in Prox, he had undertaken training in Psynergy and swordsmanship under the lithe Mars Adept, and not only carried a blade at his side like his master but also began wearing his hair in the Proxian fashion._

_But Karst had eyes only for Menardi. Reaching her sister, the red-haired Mars Adept then (for there was no better term for it) glomped her older sister affectionately, glowing in the love only a sibling could provide. Breaking off from her, the young woman could only stare in awe at the blonde. Not only was she intelligent and beautiful, but an honourable and lethal warrior. The fact that, even above Agatio, **she** was chosen to accompany Saturos was but further proof of these things, and only served to fuel her competitive fires to someday equal, or-dare she hope, surpass-her older sister. In fact, one could say she worshipped her. She, like Agatio, wanted to help the pair restore the Lighthouses to their former glory, but was too young to join them three years ago at the tender age of thirteen. Now three years older at sixteen, she was much stronger and more skilled but still thought of not being old enough to undertake such a dangerous quest, making her jealous of her big sister._

"Look after yourself, sis,"_ Karst pleaded. _"Make sure you come back, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, Karst, we'll be fine,"_ Menardi replied reassuringly, softly smiling at the young warrior that thought the world of her. _

"We know what we're doing this time. Besides, Saturos says there's some Alchemy Sage in Vale that can help us. We'll be fine."

_That clenched it for the red-haired young woman. Menardi had always been a forthright and honest (or as Saturos would occasionally remark, _**brutally**_ honest) person. The blonde warrior was not the type to make promises on a whim, which only helped to prove her sincerity on the rare occasions she did. With the grey-skinned Mars Adept and Felix by her side, there was little doubt the task would be done. Since Menardi had vowed to see this through to the end, as far as Karst was concerned, the Lighthouses were as good as lit._

_Turning to regard the blue-haired young man at the head of the ship, Karst's pink eyes narrowed to scarlet. She had a bad feeling about Alex. It wasn't just his quietly smug countenance that so thoroughly brushed her the wrong way, though it was a large part of it. The Mercury Adept carried himself with the attitude of one who was gracing those around him with his presence, which put off Agatio, Menardi and even Saturos to no end. Privately, she was amazed that Felix could even tolerate him. Nor was it simply his nature to never indicate his true intents, and to quietly brush off any attempts to do so, albeit in the guise of a mannerable gentleman. It was something tangible about Alex that bothered her..._

"Karst, I promise you,"_ Menardi started, interrupting her thoughts, _"that we'll all be back in a year's time. Me, Saturos, Felix…even Alex, we'll all return here with the beacons lit, you'll see."

"What about Alex?"_ she interrupted, briefly glancing at the cerulean-haired young man. _"There's something about him I don't like…"

"Alex?"_ Menardi flashed a look at the Mercury Adept then looked back to her sister._

"He's just a jerk, ignore him. Besides, he's harmless. His Psynergy is weaker than that of a child's, and he doesn't know the first thing about either armed or unarmed combat. He's just with us so we can access the Mercury Lighthouse."

"Even so, I still don't like him,"_ Karst remarked to her with thinly veiled distaste, knowing her older sister shared her sentiments. Indeed, even the normally tactful Saturos was occasionally annoyed by the manner in which Alex would talk at times, like a parent would a particularly slow-witted child._

"Okay, we've wasted enough time as it is,"_ Saturos declared. _"It's time to get a move on. Felix, pull up the anchor."_ The Venus Adept swiftly rushed up the gangplank and began hauling the chain which anchored the ship in place._

"Oh, so we're leaving after all?"_ Alex remarked casually as though simply noting the weather. The wind blew his hair back as he continued to gaze out into the vast realms of ocean in front of them, anxious to leave this place and set about on their quest. _"I was beginning to think the sentiment of the moment was getting to you, Saturos."

_The Mars Adept growled softly, gnashing his teeth; an expression that Menardi nearly mirrored, followed by Karst._

"We'll talk about this later,"_ he warned the Water Adept softly. Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and disregarding the threat, Alex turned back to the oceans._

_Mentally, Saturos groaned at knowing think that they were going to have to deal with _**that**_ all the way to Vale and the four Lighthouses. But to save their people, they would gladly endure that twisted Hell. Again, he was thankful Felix was coming along as well. The young Venus Adept would ensure he held back his Psynergy to set a good example…and would be excellent assistance in keeping Menardi from ripping Alex's tongue out in a fit of pique._

_Waving goodbye to the people of Prox, Saturos then boarded the ship, followed by Menardi. Led by Agatio, the cheers of the Mars Adepts were loud and long, as the hope of their future laid in their capable hands. Everyone called out their farewells to the trio, but Karst's young voice was heard over them all._

"One year! I'll be waiting for you! That's a promise, all right?"

_Menardi laughed and waved, as the ship began moving slowly away from them, toward the warmer southern waters…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The three days passed surprisingly quickly. While she healed physically, Karst prepared herself for the journey mentally. She sharpened her scythe to a razor edge, preparing the keen blade to taste the flesh of her foes. The female Mars Adept also armed herself with two large, deadly belt knives. They were keen on both sides and balanced to her specifications, making them as perfect for hand to hand fighting as they were for throwing. As a final precaution, she had two smaller ones tucked into her boots as well, just in case. She would train with her Mars Psynergy, focusing her mind and body to produce the greatest and most lethal attacks she could unleash. And for two hours a day, she would forgo both flame and weapon to further hone her hand to hand combat skills, her fists and feet moving with rapidity as she envisioned every physical strike crippling Isaac. The redhead wore a new magenta battle dress tailored to look just like her old one, which had been badly damaged in the Mars Lighthouse. However, in remembrance of her sister and as a reminder of why she fought, the dress held the same markings as that of Menardi's.

As she honed her body and Psynergy for combat, Karst readied her sharp mind, which was both an inferno of flame and a tomb of ice created from her hate. She mentally recalled every detail of her enemies that might be relevant, from their favourite and most used Psynergy attacks to their choice of weaponry. She would picture scenarios in her head, and mentally prepare counters against them. The Mars Adept planned numerous strategies and assaults, hoping to come up with something that worked against her foes. As fate would have it, she knew where her enemies were, for they were all conveniently gathered in Vale…or at least, the three she most desired to slay. However, the redhead didn't know what the village looked like, so most of her strategy regarding battleground tactics would have to wait until she'd laid eyes upon it. Throughout all of this, Karst always remembered Menardi telling her one particular rule from the warrior's code: _Keep your wits and your weapons sharp, and never let either go dull._ As in all other similar aspects, the blonde's word was gospel.

Agatio himself wore new clothing and armour, much like his old ones but made from stronger material. As for his choice of weapon, he chose a fearsome war blade with a double keen edge. A heavy sword that would take normally require the use of both hands for those men that could lift it at all, the burly Mars Adept expertly wielded it with only one, saying volumes about his great strength. For at least three hours each day, he would engage in intense Psynergetic training, pushing himself as hard as possible without sacrificing his recovery. In the climax of his training, the area around him would reach intense temperatures, which would have been hellish for any save his fellow Proxians. If one were able to be close to Agatio during that intense training, they would have seen hot tears of bitter pains glittering from his eyes. Losing those two, as both warriors and as friends, wounded him much deeper than any enemy's sword. There was no doubt about it: like the crimson-haired young woman, he was out for blood.

They packed their ship with all the supplies they'd need, including food, water and spare weaponry. Prox only had a few vegetables to offer, as the plant life that could survive the near-Arctic surroundings were few and far in-between. But as the Mars Lighthouse slowly thawed the land, there would be more variety of flora. As a result, they would have to hunt for such victuals on the mainland.

Once the three days had passed, and she and Agatio were fully healed once more, they set out from the small town towards the icy harbour where their ship was anchored. As she'd expected, it was now firmly entrenched in the ice. Though it was not as thick as she would have expected, it seemed the warmth from Mars Lighthouse had thinned it somewhat. Even so, it was hardly a challenge for fire wielders of their calibre.

With the aid of their considerable Mars Psynergy, they were able to melt off the ice, and set it sailing south to the warmer waters. Agatio stood by the steering oar, moving the ship with the Psynergetic Orb. Karst stood at the head, arms crossed against her chest, appearing as a figurehead of dark omen. The Mars Adept ignored the biting cold, focusing her hurt, hatred and rage until her heart burned with wrath. She would use that destructive energy to guide her fighting spirit, her scythe and her Psynergy to fulfil her utmost desire and cover her weapon with the life blood of her enemies.

None of their fellow Proxians knew that they were gone; they'd left in the middle of the night, under the cover of night. There was no doubt they wouldn't have wanted to see their 'heroes' leave. The loss of Saturos and Menardi was still considerable fresh, and they couldn't bear compounding that with the deaths of Agatio and Karst, especially since their salvation was already obtained with the rebirth of Alchemy. The Proxian Elder had argued for them to stay, but eventually conceded defeat when he realised, like Puelle, that there was now stopping either of them. Destroying those that so wronged them was of utmost importance to them, and nothing short of oblivion would prevent them from doing so. Only though the deaths of the two Venus Adepts and Alex would they find a bittersweet sense of closure.

_It doesn't matter much to me. As long as I get to kill Alex, Felix and Isaac…especially Isaac, _Karst thought as they left Prox behind them, the town becoming increasingly faint to their vision. _Just as you took the lives of my sister and Saturos, we will take yours. _

As events had played out three years earlier, a ship from the town of Prox sailed south to warmer climes. But whereas the first voyage was one of discovery, and the second doomed to tragedy, the goal for this quest was simple: bloody vengeance.

The two Adepts' quest for revenge had begun…

**A/N: And that wraps up the first chapter! Hope you liked it. As you might have guessed, any reviews would be appreciated, be they good, bad or in between. Constructive criticism accepted, flames are not. Until next time, we look forward to hearing from you all! **


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **Hello all! To those who reviewed, thank you. To those now reading… thank you for coming back! Just a quick note, in the last chapter, I don't think we made it clear enough to a couple of people, but Karst and Agatio survived Mars Lighthouse because of the beacon when it was lit, like the parents. They just weren't taken to safety like the others. I just felt I should clarify as some were confused as to how they survived.

Anyway, hope you like this installment, enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Some time after setting sail from Prox, the ship that Karst and Agatio piloted arrived at the west coast of the continent of Angara. Anchoring the ship just off shore, they arrived in a small mining town called Loho, populated entirely by dwarves. The dwarven folk had little interest in the travelers, busy only with digging for the valuable gems beneath the town.

Karst thought it wise to inquire about Isaac and Felix's party, to see if they'd been through on their way back, and left behind any useful information. The innkeeper, a surly, taciturn dwarfish woman with a thick grey beard, recalled such a party passing through recently - though, of course, not when – but couldn't tell her anything at all useful.

Scowling with disappointment, the cherry-haired Mars Adept thanked her anyway, and she returned to busying herself with some sort of gem on her counter, weighing it and polishing it for best value.

"Learn anything?" Agatio asked as she approached the table where he was seated.

"Nothing," she growled, sitting down next to him.

"Hmph. Well, the next town on our way is Vault, maybe, with any luck; they'll know a bit more. At the very least humans would pay more attention than these useless dwarves. I mean, honestly, how fascinating can a rock be?"

**x**

Leaving Loho and its mining dwarves behind them, the pair of them departed along the road winding through the mountain ranges, heading steadily east. After four days of hard travel, setting a hard pace, they reached the small town of Vault, situated two days travel south of Vale. And her revenge.

In a dusty, empty building, barely worthy of being called an Inn, Karst and Agatio organized a room to stay for the night. It would be well to rest up before traveling to their appointed battle. Karst spoke with the innkeeper - a pot-bellied balding man who was busy wiping an already clean glass for seemingly no other reason than to be occupied – hoping to elicit something useful.

It seemed to be a very slow day for business; only two other patrons populated the room, sitting at the opposite end of the bar. The innkeeper seemingly had nothing to do, no one to serve and no one to talk to, so he was more than happy to chat with her, no matter how dangerous she may have appeared.

"So, you say yer headin' for Vale, huh?" he asked, without looking up from his squeaky clean glass.

"That's right," she said softly. Agatio, drinking a large mug of ale he'd just ordered, sat next to her, listening silently.

"Really? Sounds like a popular destination these days, seems like a lot o' people are headin' up that way." This pricked up Karst's interest.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Like who?"

"Why, just the other day we had a priest travellin' there. From Xian, I think he said he was." Karst lost interest. She didn't care about some priest. "Then there was this other rather large group. Tipped nicely as well, they did."

"Was there a Felix or Isaac among them?" she demanded quickly.

The innkeeper stopped polishing as he thought for a moment. "Yes, I seem to recall a pair by those names."

"And they're definitely heading for Vale?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, quite sure. Why do you ask? You know 'em?"

"You could say that."

"You as well, huh?" he began polishing once more, as though it might actually get any cleaner. "Must be a popular kid, this Isaac. I wonder if he's the same how who caught those…"

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, cutting him off. She didn't care what he'd caught.

"Is there someone else looking for him?" Agatio asked, looking up from his ale in interest.

"Why, yes." The innkeeper replied a trifle uncertainly. "That priest was interested in what I know about Isaac as well… what was his name again?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, shrugging him off. "I don't care about some priest."

The innkeeper shrugged, looked down at his sparkling clean glass and set it down. He then picked up another perfectly clean one and began polishing that. It must have been a very slow day for him. "Still, you'd think after what just happened there that everyone would be avoiding the place." Agatio set his mug down with a thump, spilling ale onto his hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't know?" the innkeeper replied, appearing genuinely puzzled. "Everyone's been talking about it! There was this bright, golden glow over Mount Aleph – dangerous mountain, that – and all these colors in the sky. Next thing we know, the earth starts shaking - and then nothing! After that, and the Aleph eruption the other year, you really gotta wonder just how safe that village is."

Karst grunted an agreement. He was talking about the eruption from the taking of the Elemental Stars, and the dawning of the Golden Sun. And he had no idea that two individuals instrumental to those events were sitting right before him. Then again, perhaps that was best. The last thing they needed was a bunch of questions.

"Still, if you two are headin' up Vale's way, I'd better warn ya that the road has been a little dangerous just recently."

"How dangerous?" Karst asked.

"Well, there have been quite a few thieves and bandits roaming the land, robbin' travelers and what not." He cast a wary eye on their weapons, Karst's scythe and Agatio's broadsword. "Not that I think you need to worry 'bout fold like them, of course, but you can't be too careful now, can ya?"

"No, indeed," she replied. She wasn't afraid of some lowlife thieves out in the open. Still, a good warrior kept alert, and variables she didn't know about might just have enough of an element of surprise to really be a nuisance, if they wanted.

"We'll keep it in mind." Agatio added, returning to his ale.

"Still, at least you folks are armed," he continued, still uselessly polishing his glass. "That priest, whatever his name was, he was completely defenseless. I warned him not to go, not without someone to protect him, and he just shrugged of the danger as though it was nothin'! Said he was more than capable of defending himself, but if ya ask me, he didn't look the sort, and I know, I see a lot of 'em comin' in here, y'know?"

"Yes." She didn't feel much like conversing with this talkative fool anymore, now that his usefulness was gone.

"All because the Dodonpa got his leadership of Lunpa overthrown by Donpa, his own father! Donpa, a righteous thief like his father, sent out all the undesirables, hoping the give the town a good reputation again, but now those bandits have just infested the roads! That isn't helping! Bah, just made things worse for the rest of us, I reckon." He went on and on, moving the topic to whether or not he should sell his inn and move to a wealthier and more secure city, like Kalay or Bilibin.

"I really don't care," Karst snapped. It had been a long day traveling, and she was tired. The female Mars Adept had relatively little patience even on her best days, and the idea of listening to this fool natter on endlessly was hardly appealing. Sliding a gold piece to the chatty male, she sharply enquired, "Is it worth a gold coin to shut up and leave me alone?"

The innkeeper's smile barely faltered. He was familiar with this sort of treatment, and knew how to deal with it.

"We aim to please," he said cheerily, pocketing the coin in a greasy apron and moving down the bar to annoy another patron with his inane prattle.

"We got a long couple of days ahead of us, Karst." Agatio mused, downing the last of his ale.

**X**

Leaving Vault the next day, the Proxian duo marched quickly north along the dirt path for Vale, not wasting any time, not even stopping to have lunch. They could eat at night, stopping midway during the day just wasted precious time. She wasn't about to let Isaac get comfortable in his own home just yet.

Some time just after they finished lunch, eating silently as they walked, they topped the rise of a hill, and looked down the path. A thick grove of trees surrounded the path on either side. At the base of the hill, walking calmly with his hands clasped patiently behind his back, was a priest. Judging by his garb, he was most certainly the one the innkeeper in Vault had mentioned. He wore a somewhat intricate white robe with blue lining upon the edges, and a simple pattern of the same color upon the front. It was perfectly proportioned for his upper body, but flaring out at the bottom so as to allow freedom of movement for his legs. Beneath he wore elegant snow-white breeches, and knee high black leather traveling boots that gleamed in the sunlight. Long, lustrous raven hair was tied behind his head in a ponytail, and his indigo-violet eyes reflected the cloudless skies above them.

Karst stopped and halted Agatio with one small hand on his large chest. "What is it, Karst?" he asked her. "That priest?"

She looked at him carefully, measuring him with her scarlet eyes and judging him with a warrior's instinct. The Mars Adept had to be sure. This one seemed…a lot more formidable than his priestly garb indicated. Of course, he was a long way off, but she was sure of his power.

"His strength isn't bad," Karst commented offhandedly. Of course, strength alone wasn't everything. Possessing the skill to use such power was also critically important for any true fighter. This priest might possess considerable strength, but did he really know how to use it?

"You sure, Karst?" Agatio looked down doubtfully at the young man who was still oblivious to the pair's presence. "I mean…he's just a priest! He doesn't look all that tough…"

"You should know that appearances can be deceiving, Agatio," she reminded him. "Isaac and his friends don't look all that threatening, yet they are some of the most powerful fighters in Weyard!"

Ahead of the young priest, a few ruffians emerged from the trees, sharp and fearsome weapons drawn against him. The priest stopped where he was, but made no other move or made any movement that would display fear. Aside from the gentle breeze that rustled his clothing a bit, the raven-haired male remained stock-still. The bandit at the head of the party, most probably the leader, stepped forward and said something. From where they were, they couldn't quite make out the words, but Karst could imagine they involved a financial transfer of some sorts.

The young priest remained unperturbed, replying in a soft voice that didn't sound scared, though she still couldn't make out the words. There was harsh laughter from the ruffians, cruel, amused and mocking. When they saw that he still hadn't moved, they began to advance on him, weapons held out menacingly.

"They're gonna attack!" Agatio said, one massive hand already on the hilt of his war blade. "Karst, maybe we should go down and help him. They don't look like much to us, but for him, they could…"

"Wait, Agatio," she cut in, holding an arm out. "I want to watch and see how this turns out…" Karst could feel that, despite their greater numbers and weaponry, even a relatively low-level Adept could be able to take care of the bandits. Either she or Agatio could go down the small hill and put paid to them within the space of a few moments were they so inclined. But from what they could feel out, the white-clothed priest held some sort of power, though it wasn't Psynergy, from what they could tell.

When the foolish thieves were only just out of the priest's arm reach, the leader decided to go straight for the kill with a brutal downward slash. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he was in a burst of serpentine speed; the young man casually parried the strike and unleashed a devastating sudden move with the speed of a serpent. Like a blur, he moved from one to the other, striking, and punching, all the while dodging their attacks with such grace that he made it look easy.

_He's fast, I'll give him that. Very fast._ Even Menardi would have been impressed, had she been there.

"Not bad…" Agatio commented. "Especially for a priest."

Within seconds, the priest had decimated his foes, leaving them on the ground in unconscious heaps. He stood over them, looking as though he'd exerted no more effort than a calm stroll with his back still to them. Then he turned around and looked straight at Karst and Agatio, as though he'd known that they were there the entire time.

"You can come down now," he called up to them in a rather soft and measured tone. "I know you're there."

"How did he know that?" Agatio demanded. "He didn't see us once, did he?"

"Obviously he has…" Karst replied. Apparently, he possessed the ability to sense other powers, just like she and Agatio. This guy had sharper senses than she'd suspected. A much better fighter than she'd given him credit for.

"Let's go down and meet him, then," she suggested, curiosity briefly overriding her hunger for revenge.

Making their way down the hill, the Proxians found themselves looking into smiling violet eyes. If the young man was in any way unnerved by their exotic appearance, his body language and overall peaceful expression masked it expertly. Casually stepping over the prone form of a bandit, he briefly nodded before speaking.

"Good afternoon, fellow travelers," he greeted. Agatio gave a slight nod while Karst was slightly anxious to continue their quest.

"Good afternoon," she responded in a flat tone that in no way indicated she felt that way at all. Why was he so calm? An odd fellow, to be sure. And if he was also going to Vale, were they going to have to deal with him? Would he be a hindrance?

_But if he fights that well, _she thought, _then perhaps he is an effective warrior…but that's unlike any priest that I know of._

"So, this is the second time I've encountered Adepts in a few days," he remarked. "Only you two share an aura of fire…much different than the ones I seek."

"The ones you seek?" Agatio questioned. "They wouldn't happen to be a group of young warriors with similar power like us, would they?"

The young man nodded respectfully. "It appears we have a common goal. They are the very same."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Karst demanded bluntly.

Minoru began to reminisce, closing his eyes to recall the memory.

"It was a few days ago. It happened today, I was besieged by a group of brigands who were after gold and such. Considering a lone priest an easy mark, they tried to press the issue, claiming that I should relinquish my money for my personal health. A second or so before I was to attack, a jet of flame shot out of nowhere and repelled them, which was swiftly followed by a gale of frost that froze the brigands to the spot. Not wanting to stick out to face the source of the fire, I turned to see a group of four young men and two young women rushing to the spot, wanting to make sure I was safe. A young man and woman, repelled the thieves with a jet of flame."

At hearing the brief description of that encounter, something clicked in Agatio's mind and he held out a hand to stop the priest's talking. "The two that unleashed the fire…did the young man have red hair? And was the young woman a brunette with a ponytail?"

"Yes, that fits their description perfectly," he assured them. "Well, we stopped to bandy words for a while, and then went our separate ways."

"Tell me," Karst interrupted with a no-nonsense tone in her voice. "Was one of the males a brown-haired boy with blue eyes?"

Raising an eyebrow at the rather curt way she addressed him, the priest remarked, "I have a name…Minoru, to be precise. Please, feel free to use it. And yes, there was a young man in that group. His name was Isaac, I remember."

Hearing her enemy's name caused a slight growl to tear itself from Karst's throat and the grip on her scythe tightened considerably. Minoru was about to enquire exactly what business the two Mars Adepts had with the group, but decided against it. The look in their eyes, especially that in the young woman's, spoke of a private vendetta that an outsider had no business in. Judging from the curtness of the girl—Karst, he believed her name was—even were he to ask about their intents he wouldn't receive a proper answer.

"Two of them, a young man and woman, had the same aura of flame you two possess. Another young man and woman, both blond, gave off the power of wind. Even two more has the cool and calm aura of a calm lake, and two men held the strength of earth within them. One male had the power of the earth and the fourth…his strength was granted by Venus like his ally, but I felt something greater as well. They spoke of returning to their hometown of Vale."

Grudgingly, Karst had to agree. "So, where were you going exactly?"

"I go wherever the wind takes me," he answered simply. "I just like to travel to differing places. However, it appears the increase in brigands has made the roads around here rather dangerous."

Now that they were closer, Karst and Agatio could truly feel his power, certainly not inconsiderable, but not like any Adept they'd ever encountered. A skilled martial artist, she could see, but that alone didn't account for his power. There was something deeper…

"So tell me," she began, "why are you heading to Vale? An innkeeper at Vault told us that was where you were going."

"Like I said, I go where the wind takes me, and it takes me there," he shrugged. "Besides, some time after meeting that group…I decided I wanted to meet them again." Karst didn't bother asking why.

"Well, we were also going to Vale, me and Agatio." She motioned to her large companion, who stood in a seemingly relaxed stance but still had slightly tense muscles as he warily held a hand on his sword hilt.

"Perhaps we could travel together?" Minoru suggested. "Seeing as we are both heading for the same destination along the same road, it only makes sense to travel together. Besides, if we have greater numbers, perhaps it will discourage any further attempts by these bandits."

The red-haired Mars Adept immediately decided she didn't like this idea. She didn't want to be traveling with any stranger, especially not with what they were planning when they reached Vale. If he was really a priest, then he would probably not approve of their intents, maybe stand in their way. It would be a shame to have to kill some innocent traveler simply because they thought they were doing the right thing when, in reality, they were standing in the way of it. But how to say no and make him leave them alone?

"Why not, Karst?" Agatio suggested. "Besides, these bandits look like they might be bothersome. I'd rather scare them off with numbers than have to waste my time dealing with them."

Karst scowled at him. What was he suggesting! "Can I have a word with you, Agatio?" she asked slowly, motioning him to go to one side with her. "Minoru, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." The white clad priest respectfully withdrew to one side, while she and Agatio went to another, out of earshot. Even so, she still lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke with her partner.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed. "Do we really need him?"

"Think about it, Karst," his deep voice explained patiently. "He could be useful. You saw how well he fights, and I could tell that he was clearly not trying as hard as he could. And tell me, Karst, how powerful would you say his aura is?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I have to admit…it was a respectable level…"

"Exactly, just as I thought. He might be able to help us. While we travel to Vale, we can explain to him exactly why we're going, and maybe convince him to join us. A third fighter of some skill would certainly be an asset, and we certainly need one given who we're after, and you know it."

"You want us to trick him into fighting along side of us? Would he really be that much of a help?"

"He may be." Agatio sighed. "We'll see how it works out, huh? Besides, we'd be traveling with each other anyway, why not with someone who might be of some help? If he doesn't join us… well, as far as I know, priests aren't inclined to attack others, no matter how skilled they may be."

Karst still wasn't convinced. "I don't know, Agatio…I mean, a priest? He wouldn't really help us that much, not to mention he can't have _that_ much skill in fighting. And like you said, it wouldn't be in his profession to use violence on Isaac and his friends unless in self defense."

The burly Mars Adept shrugged. "Well, if that's how you feel, we don't have to, although you'll have to think of a good reason to get him out of our way."

For a moment, she considered they could just fight him. Though she knew this Minoru didn't even try against the brigands, a priest as young as he couldn't be that powerful. At best, he wouldn't be able to do more than put up some slight resistance against two warriors of their caliber. But as swiftly as the idea popped into her head, Karst dismissed it as an unacceptable option. There was no honor in that, it wouldn't be right.

Finally, she sighed in acceptance. After all, what was the worst that could happen? He surely couldn't hinder them, even if he so chose, and if he wouldn't help, well, that didn't change their plans any. "Fine, let him join us, then. We'll see how this works out."

Reappearing in front of the young man, who was relaxing against a nearby oak, Karst gave a curt nod. "You can come along with us, Minoru. Just don't drag us down."

With a respectful bow, the young man grabbed his bag and slung it over one shoulder. "I thank you both, Agatio and Karst. I assure you, you will not regret your kindness."

Turning to where the afternoon sun was gradually dipping down and gripping her scythe, the female Mars Adept thought to herself, _I'd better not._

**X**

For the rest of the day, the trio made excellent time on their journey. At first, Karst and Agatio had feared that their rather hurried pace would be too much for the young priest, resulting in him slowing them down. However, they were considerably impressed that Minoru could keep up with them. Also, he was tolerable company, not asking too many questions about their mission or what they intended to do when they finally caught up with Isaac and his friends. Considering he was a priest and supposed to be firmly opposed to violence, it was both refreshing and odd that the young man did not attempt to pass judgment on them. In return, both she and Agatio shared as much information as they considered comfortable to reveal to a stranger, figuring they should know something about one another if they were to join forces.

Finally, it was evening and causing them to make camp. The golden sun was low against the horizon of Angara as she sat down, watching the gentle afternoon fade into the beginnings of evening. After a long day of travel, she sat down against a large oak tree, enjoying the rest night brought with it. From what the two Proxian warriors knew, they were within a day's arrival to Vale. That news caused Karst to sprout a smile that was positively evil in its intent.

_One more day_, Karst thought with a hint of malicious glee. _Just one more day._

Having set up the camp, Agatio was someway off, hunting for proper food for them to eat. However, the mere fact they were a day's march away from Vale was more than enough nourishment for the red-haired Mars Adept. Karst's hands were twitching with excitement, and her entire being was suffused with bloodlust. She felt a mighty urge to grab the scythe she wielded so skillfully and head towards Vale with intent on slaying Alex, Isaac and Felix, as well as any of their friends she could.

_Patience_, she told herself firmly. _I must have patience._

"Do you mind if I sit here as well?" a soft voice questioned, piercing her thoughts.

Turning to the source of the voice, she saw the visage of Minoru looking at her questioningly. Simply moving aside, the raven-haired youth sat down beside her. For a few moments they were silent, staring out across the plains at the mountains that now concealed the sun, the last orange rays of the day providing the backdrop for their scenery. Aside from the occasional breeze that rustled the trees and the twittering of birds, their surroundings were as quiet as they.

Silently Minoru studied Karst, her rage and anger as tangible as the flames she wielded. He could literally see her hatred, which was so evident and palpable that he could literally touch that fearsome and sickly tainted aura with his bare hands. Whereas Agatio shared her desire for revenge, his anger was more fitting to his element: a wild inferno that, when triggered, was a mighty force and would consume all in his path. He was a sharp contrast to the feisty young woman by his side, who stewed in her hatred, forging it into a lethal weapon.

"I can feel your bloodlust," the young man stated, as opposed to it being a simple acknowledgement. "You cannot wait to trek to Vale and coat your scythe in the blood of your enemies, can you?"

"Of course not!" she snapped as if Minoru had just asked the most ignorant question in the history of Weyard. "Why wouldn't I? After what they did to me, after how they killed Saturos and Menardi...I told you about them, you should understand my thirst for revenge."

With almost desperate speed, her hand reached out and firmly grasped the handle of her scythe, as though for reassurance. "Nobody deserved to be hurt like I have…they must be punished." Karst ground her teeth roughly and growled, "I hate you, Isaac…"

Minoru could only watch on as the Mars Adept's eyes became frosty at the mention of the sandy-haired Valian. He had never seen someone hold such raw and fearsome hatred and loathing towards another living being, and it was more than a little unnerving, to say the least. And for one the same age as he to hold such fury within them was downright sad.

"I agree with you," he replied, his body relaxing into a Lotus meditative position. "No one deserves the hurt you have gone through. And whether or not I feel it is excessive, I can understand your desire for vengeance."

At hearing this statement, Karst grumbled slightly. "What do you mean, 'excessive'? Alex, Felix, Isaac…those three gambled with the fate of the world for their own desires. How can _anything_ I do to them be excessive? If Menardi were here, I'm sure she'd agree and do exactly the same thing!"

Turning away from viewing the natural landscape around them, the Mars Adept gazed upon her weapon: the fearsome scythe, signature weapon of Death itself. Polished and razor-sharp, it was swift, deadly and accurate, the fatal strike in most fights…a perfect weapon for such warriors as Menardi and Karst. Whereas other females in Prox preferred swords, or even long range weaponry like a bow and arrow, the young red-head emulated her sister in the use of this weapon. In fact, this very same armament was Menardi's before she grew too old to use it effectively, giving it to her younger sister and teaching her how to wield it. In Karst's fury, it would be poetic justice for this same scythe to be the one that cut down Isaac, to have the lifeblood of the Venus Adept pouring down its handle and tinting the edge a terrible vermillion.

Closing his eyes and breathing in the natural aroma of nature, Minoru turned to regard the deadly warrior beside him. "You are single minded in your vengeance, Karst. In a way, I admire that about you."

For what seemed to be the first time since he had met her, the young woman smiled. It was small, but a diminutive smile is a smile nonetheless. "Th-Thank you. No one has ever said they admire me before…" Karst's smile then faded like smoke upon the wind. "Well, Menardi did…_used_ to. But I'll be just like her, you'll see."

The gentle-featured young man then remembered something his sensei had taught him along ago. "You know, Karst, fire is a powerful element. Depending on the intent of the wielder, it can be used to destroy…and to cleanse."

"I know all about destroying," Karst muttered softly to herself. "But what do you mean about cleansing? How can fire cleanse?" Running her finger lightly along the razor-sharp scythe blade, she stated, "I only want to know how to kill with fire…"

His eyes almost closed, Minoru murmured a story.

"One day when I was a little boy, my mother and I came across a patchwork field. Out of nowhere, a blazing inferno erupted out of nowhere. I watched in horrified amazement as the flames destroyed all the tough grass, thimbles and weeds in its burning embrace, leaving behind nothing but a charred patch of earth. Not even a blade survived the attack. Pulling out a seed from her vest, she planted it in the soil and watered it. For many days, she would come back to the very same spot and take care of it. Finally, one month later, when we returned, there was a flower sprouting from the same earth that before bore only weeds and tough grass. When I asked her how it grew so swiftly, she told me that the ashes from the grasses and weeds that were consumed by the flames provided nourishment, and helped this flower to be born.

When the fire came in contact with the field, it destroyed all the barren plant life that was already there. However, the flames cleansed the earth so that something new could be born from the ashes of the old, in this case the flower. Fire, earth, wind, water…depending on the intentions of the wielder, each element can be used to heal or destroy."

He then stopped and looked at the crimson-skinned young woman, who had a slight grin on her face. "You know, you should smile more. It's rather pretty."

"That's quite an interesting way of looking at it," Karst admitted, deliberately trying to ignore the pretty comment. _Pretty_? The red-haired warrior had never thought of herself as pretty, but then again, no one had ever said they thought she was.

While the young man was not completely sure, he could have sworn that he saw the faintest hints of a blush on Karst's face. But then again, it might've been just the way the sun was reflecting off of her red skin.

"Is that a _blush_?" Minoru teased lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "This is one for the record books, methinks."

"Shut up," she replied, though it lacked any true vitriol or venom. In fact, it didn't sound like her heart was in it, and she was still suppressing a smile. Gripping her scythe tightly, Karst's face regained its cold, hard composure. "A true warrior doesn't allow their feelings to get the better of them like that."

Minoru looked at the harshness on her face and sighed. She was so bitter, cold and vengeful. There was something admirable about her will and determination, he would readily admit. But the way she denied her feelings, how she tried so hard to encase her heart in a tomb…the young priest was sure she had been a nice girl before having to bear such pains on her soul. It was a rather pitiable irony for a wielder of flame to make herself colder than any ice.

Gazing upon the nearly cloudless evening sky, he gently sighed. "In a way, to feel such violent thoughts is a sign of love. The fact that you're willing to slay the ones who wronged you with such frightening ease of mind speaks volumes about how much your sister and the one called Saturos meant to you. I cannot nor will not judge you or Agatio. If I were in your situation, I couldn't say with absolute certainty that I wouldn't try to take revenge on their killers."

The young woman looked out across the plains. Only a faint hint of orange was left in the sky as the evening slowly progressed. Her visage was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke, Minoru's words running through her head.

"Thank you…I guess. It's nice of you to notice that." Karst then looked down at her scythe, a calculating look in her eyes. She and Agatio were incredibly powerful warriors in both physical combat and Psynergy; there was no doubt or question about that. But if all eight Adepts were there in Vale, it might present difficulties, for they had grown formidable.

Karst was skilled in determining an Adept's power; a useful trick Menardi tutored her in, so much so that she could now judge a man's strength at a single glance. When she first met Felix in Prox after the first abortive mission at Sol Sanctum, he had been nothing in terms of force. Even with his powers tripled, at that time the brown-haired Valian would have been taken apart with pathetic ease. At Madra his energy, as well as those of his friends, had increased considerably; when they met in Champa, they had become even stronger. However, the Venus Adept and his allies were still beneath her and Agatio's notice, as they were nowhere near either of their power levels at that time.

But at Jupiter Lighthouse…Felix had actually become strong enough to overcome her. Even though their loss was partially due to them being weakened from the prior battle with Isaac and the blond Jupiter Adept, _that_ incident made them take notice of the group Agatio once referred to as 'an undependable pack of ragamuffins'. When they finally arrived at Mars Lighthouse, the green-eyed Venus Adept and Isaac had grown even more powerful, as had their friends. The cold truth was that now, the Proxian pair and their enemies were nearly equal in strength. When the battle began, she would have to be careful.

"Will you fight with us?" Karst asked. One of the most important traits of a warrior was to calculate and plan for the battle ahead, so that was exactly was the Mars Adept was doing.

"To be honest, if it's just the two of us against them, we might have trouble. I can tell you're a powerful warrior. Would you be willing to help?"

"I would," Minoru answered. "Besides, I have a personal stake in this as well. News circulated to Xian about eight young Adepts with extraordinary Psynergy. It is said that they underwent a dangerous quest to light four elemental Lighthouses. It seems there's a very good chance that those you hunt are the same youths…and if they are, I await the opportunity to test my powers against theirs."

"Thank you." At hearing that, the red-haired young woman eased back, but only slightly. She was still very tense about the incredible powers of her enemies, abilities that rivalled even her own mastery of Mars Psynergy.

"Felix and Isaac together would be a powerful team, and with their Mercury Adept friends…"

Karst frowned, wanting to ask the question that had been on her mind since they met.

"You're not an Adept, are you? I can sense it. But I can see there's incredible power within you. What sort of abilities do you have?"

Minoru turned to regard her with an approving smirk on his face. "You are indeed skilled in sensing different types of energy. Unlike Agatio, your foes and yourself, my powers do not stem from Psynergy, but from _reiki_."

"_Reiki_, huh? Never heard of it, but it sounds interesting." Karst sat there for a moment, pondering and calculating. She knew that they possessed enough ability to pose a great threat to Isaac and Felix's friends. But Minoru…despite his calmness, he currently seemed to possess a level of power roughly equal to that of Felix when he first left Prox with Saturos and Menardi. That would hardly be enough to put a dent in any of their enemies. Even so, the Mars Adept had learned through bitter experience to never judge a book by its cover. This priest would show his true power when they arrived at Vale.

"Minoru, would you really be able to take on these Adepts with me and Agatio? Do you think you can handle it?"

"As I said before, I would help you." Minoru then leaned back against the oak tree. "There are few things a true warrior values more than their honor, and I swear upon it that I shall assist you and Agatio in the battle."

"That's good," Karst murmured. "I like that about you. I don't know of too many people who value their honor as much…clearly not Felix or Alex. Saturos took that more seriously than anyone else that I kno-_knew_." The Mars Adept's voice choked slightly as she corrected herself, painfully referring to the man she thought as an older brother in the past tense. "I don't know you that well, but I feel that I can trust you…the way you value your honor, unlike most Southerners."

The purple-eyed young man picked up an errant leaf and gazed at it before tossing it on the wind, eyeing its random path. "If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that all things are revealed in due time. Don't be so quick to cast one as your foe, for the day will come that you will need one another against an even greater enemy."

Karst was about to reply to that statement, when she stopped and thought about it. She remembered how, at first, Felix and Isaac were enemies in the quest to light the four lighthouses. Eventually--much to her distaste--they had joined forces, realizing they needed each other to save the world. Minoru actually made a good point. Still, that situation was different. In this case, the boundaries were clear as crystal, regardless of what anyone else thought. Isaac, Felix and Alex were to die, though not necessarily in that particular order.

Feeling out the surrounding area, a smile formed on the young priest's face and his words broke her train of thought. "It appears Agatio has returned with tonight's victuals."

Karst, having felt his Psynergy as well, waited for a few moments. Soon enough, the burly Mars Adept entered the clearing where they were camped. Wearing the victorious smirk of a great hunter, a large deer was draped over his massive shoulders like a boa. Placing the carcass down, Agatio wiped his brow.

"It's ridiculous how simple these things are to catch, not like your usual Proxian animals. These Southerners have it too easy. It's probably why they're so soft."

The male Mars Adept then pulled out a large hunting knife and began carving the deer for their dinner. Minoru only watched on, impressed as Agatio's blade sliced into the deer with expertise earned by experience. "Should be enough for the three of us tonight, with what we already have."

Placing the meat into the large pot with the scant vegetables they had and hanging it over the logs they'd put together, Agatio ignited the fire with a small display of his Psynergy.

"This shouldn't take long," he told them as he sat his large frame down opposite the fire, beginning to stir the stew. "So…what were you two discussing while I was about?"

"It was mainly about how she was going to wreak bloody vengeance on her enemies when we reach Vale," Minoru answered casually. "That, and the fact she coerced me into adding my strength to your own in the ensuing melee."

"Is that right?" the muscular Mars Adept replied, slowly stirring the bubbling stew. "Good. I think we'll need you with us. Those kids are more dangerous than they look, let me tell you. They were strong enough to defeat Saturos and Menardi, and even me and Karst. Whatever you do, Minoru, don't underestimate them and keep your wits about you."

Minoru then shook his head. "Do not worry. One of the first things I learned as a martial artist is to never underestimate an opponent. But as for my advantage, I have a large bag of spiritual techniques on my side they've never seen. Perhaps that can help even out the odds."

Breathing in the aromatic flavor of the stew, Agatio nodded approvingly.

"Sounds impressive. As for me, I have a pretty clever trick of my own that no other Mars Adept has mastered. It's called the Rising Dragon, and let me tell you it packs a wallop. Isaac had never seen anything like it before, and it blew him away…quite literally." The muscular warrior gave a deep laugh. "Not even Saturos knew that move; it's not easy to control."

"Rising Dragon?" Minoru then smirked a bit. If this technique was as fearsome as Agatio made it out to be, then it had to be something truly deadly. "Interesting. Mayhap after the battle in Vale, or even during if circumstances allow it, you can reveal this awesome move."

"It'd be my pleasure," the Mars Adept smirked as well. He opened his mouth to say more, but Karst cut him off.

"Stop bragging, Agatio," she said before turning to Minoru with a slightly rueful quirk of her lips. "You'll have to forgive him; he likes to let everyone know how powerful he is. You see, he's the most powerful warrior of our clan, but Saturos had a lot more skill than he does."

"Well, since we're in a bragging mood before we have dinner," the violet-eyed young man smiled softly as the delicious stew filled the air, "what techniques do _you_ possess that you and only you can wield?"

Staring into the flames, Karst's eyes reflected the dancing fire as she answered. "Let's just say that I know a clever trick with my scythe that my sister didn't…something that should cut them down to size. And I know a thing or two about healing." She then stared into the flames.

Minoru then pondered over that as the scent of nearly completed stew wafted through the air as he pondered something. "Those techniques…did you learn them all from your sister?"

"Most of them," the redhead replied in a slightly softer tone. "But there were a few I developed on my own."

Before the young priest could inquire into what techniques those were, he felt a small group of energy signatures closing on them. Fortunately, while he could sense their wickedness, their overall power level was small.

"Well, it appears we have some company heading our way," Minoru remarked with a casual air, his body and expression as relaxed as ever.

As the beings grew closer, the trio readied themselves for potential combat. Karst gripped her scythe, the item that had served her long and well in her life. Agatio drew his broadsword slowly, his warrior senses trying to fish out the location of their would-be opponents. A massive weapon that would normally take both hands to lift, the muscled Mars Adept expertly wielded it with only one. Minoru slowly stood up with seemingly natural ease in a different fighting stance than the one earlier that day, ready to strike or defend at a moment's notice. Turning to where a thick wood laid in wait, he smiled.

"They are almost upon us," he informed them.

"We know," Agatio told the young priest, both Proxian warriors ready for combat.

As it turned out, the foliage revealed their foes before they were visible. The rapid shuffling of leaves betrayed their presence, as did the loud crunching of bodies pushing through bushes. After hearing a loud thud, the peaceful evening atmosphere was shattered by raucous laughter, followed by sharp cursing from the one who fell. Relaxing, the trio knew that whoever was there, they were obviously of little threat or intelligence; those with truly sinister intent would have employed far greater stealth and care in their movements.

Literally tripping out of the woods, two rather burly and muscular brigands landed face first into the dirt. Rough-faced, with stained clothing, both were thickly muscled and quite large, comparable in size to Agatio. Somewhat lacking in personal hygiene, the two bandits reeked as they picked themselves up, re-energized by the stew's aroma. Regarding the trio around the large pot, they drew their weapons, which were considerably rusted from lack of care. Grins made ghastly from their wicked and ugly faces were aimed at the Proxians and priest as one yelled, "Cummere, mates! Looks like we got ourselves some vittles!"

Behind them, wicked cheers and cursing was heard as four other bandits appeared, each as unkempt and rotten as their comrades. All carried a despicable wind, as per their trade. Banding together as there was safety in numbers, these bandits would travel the woods and forests following any targets. Lone adventurers, a small group or families; it didn't matter to them, so long as they were defenseless and loaded with gold and food. If there was no money to be had from robbing them, they would think little of finding…an alternate form of payment, especially if a woman was among their victims. No strangers to killing and violence, they gazed at the three warriors in front of them, thinking this would be easy pickings.

"And just who do you think you are?" Agatio demanded gruffly, not one to beat around the bush in situations like this. With one of his hands softly glowing with flame and the other holding his large war blade steadily, the burly Mars Adept meant business.

The lead bandit, the biggest and strongest of the group, faced him boldly. Drawing a wicked looking axe from his belt, he glared at his opponent before spitting on the ground.

"That ain't your concern. You might as well hand over all yore gold, and the food in that there pot too…and move sharpish!"

Just hearing the impudence of this ragamuffin made Agatio smirk. With a casual gesture he whipped out his broadsword, which was easily longer than the axe, and delivered a powerful sweeping strike. The thick blade buzzed through the air like an angry wasp as the axe blade was completely severed, spinning like a pinwheel before thudding uselessly onto the grass. Leveling the point of his war blade at the antagonist's left eyeball, the smile on the gray-skinned warrior's face was cold enough to freeze water. "Why don't you make me?"

"Well, this un's got guts to be talkin' to 'im like that," another bandit chortled in a façade of fearlessness, though he was severely shaken at how Agatio so easily destroyed their boss's weapon. His calloused and scarred hand strayed to a long dagger in his stain-covered vest as he tittered, "How's about we sees 'em for ourselves?"

"You can have the big 'un, mate," a third chuckled as he moved to the right of his leader, his dirty brown eyes leering at the red-skinned warrior. "As fer me, this pretty young thing should do for a spot o' fun. So, how's about it?"

Karst stood up to her full height, though it was only up to the shoulders of the brown-eyed bandit. The Mars Adept held her scythe before her with deadly calm and lethal skill.

"Pretty young thing, is it?" she stated, her voice ice cold. "Well, if you want me, come and take me." Grinning maliciously, the young woman held her scythe in battle position, her eyes as chill as the blade of her weapon. "I'll remove what little manhood you possess before you even come close."

The brigand sneered mockingly before licking his lips. "Harsh words for such a lovely lass. Come 'ere, dear, and lemme-"

Karst flicked her wrist, and a second later the bandit was screaming as Psynergetic flames consumed his miserable clothing. Falling to the dirt and rolling about to put out the fire, his companions simply laughed at him, rather than help.

"A fiery little wench, ain't she?" the second brigand chuckled as he drew a short sword. "That's good. I like feisty girls, though iffen she's smart, she'll surrender."

Agatio snorted with the utmost disdain at the implication that they were even worth submitting to. "_You_ want _us_ to surrender? Look at your weapons! I've come across deadlier butter knives!" He sheathed his sword, then placed his fist in an open hand and cracked his knuckles, sneering at their would-be assaulters. "You boys should run along and pick on someone your own size."

His eyes flicked over to where Minoru was standing, wanting to see how the priest would react to the situation. Stepping in front of both Proxians, he calmly walked to the group while remarking, "Friends, leave these fools to me. Besides, I could use a bit of practice."

Stung by his rather cool brushoff, the head bandit scowled at the young man, glaring at him with cynical disdain. Then, he began to laugh, dirty tears of mirth springing to his eyes as he eyed the priestly Oriental clothing he wore.

"Yore jokin'! You think you can beat us all alone? And you don't got a weapon?"

"I may be outnumbered and without armament, but you should never underestimate the power of the desperate." Giving the young man some space, both Karst and Agatio were interested in seeing how he'd react to such comments. Both still holding their weapons in case the bandits attempted a charge, they saw Minoru simply smile innocently as he softly punched the nearest tree. Despite the gentle blow and twittering of birds that protested the young man beating upon their home, a rain of green leaves began to gently fall from the treetops high above them. Holding one arm out in front of him and the other in front of his chest with his right leg in front in a fighting stance, he then remarked, "You will all be on the ground long before these leaves have the opportunity to do the same."

The leader snarled at that prediction, deciding to lead the attack on with a brutal strike to the face. His powerful fist thickly muscled and equal in size to a melon, the brigand was confident one good blow would end this fight for good. Charging and drawing back his arm, the audience was surprised to see that Minoru simply looked at him with an expression akin to that of slight boredom. Whipping his right arm out just as the blow was to connect, he effortlessly brushed aside the strike from the much bigger and stronger opponent, using his own momentum to knock him off balance. Stepping back slightly, both Agatio and Karst saw his right leg striking with lightning speed to deeply embed itself in the brigand's stomach, which made a sound akin to shaking a bag of dry ice as he removed it. The force of the blow sent him flying back a good three feet, and his eyes wide with pained surprise, he fell on his knees and thudded onto the ground in an unconscious heap.

"He _is_ good," Agatio whistled, impressed at the young man's technique and having an increase in respect. With a shrug, he watched on amusedly as the other villains became wide-eyed with fear. The raven-haired young man simply shrugged as an errant leaf fell onto his fist. "That is known as the Resshuuken martial art form."

Still wearing that same simple smile, he then crossed his hands in front of him, palms down. Within a moment, an acorn-sized ball of neon purple energy formed beneath Minoru's palms. However, it swiftly grew in both size and power until it was slightly smaller than a globe. As the brigands had no experience or abilities with Psynergy or anything of the sort, they couldn't feel the incredible spiritual power radiating from the orb. However, the sheer fact he created it out of nothing was more than enough to instill apprehension in them.

"What type of energy is that?" the burly warrior asked her as the neon violet glow covered the white-garbed priest. "It's strong, but it doesn't feel like any type of Psynergy…"

"Minoru told me it's called spiritual energy, something called _reiki_." The rose-eyed young woman was too curious as to what was about to happen.

"This is one of my favorite spiritual techniques," Minoru explained as the amethyst sphere crackled with energy. "Normally I wouldn't use such an attack against lowly brigands, but I'm going to make an exception for you. It's an excellent technique for taking out multiple adversaries in one go."

Before the thieves could make a move, multiple beams of energy shot from the orb in his hands in a machine-gun fashion, thudding into them with incredible force. Smashing through armor and tunic, the brigands were all knocked out cold, the last one collapsed on the ground a few seconds before the final leaf fell. Dispelling the energy, Minoru looked upon the prone and battered carcasses, calmly stripping the would-be assaulters of their weapons, placing them in one small pile before turning to his companions.

"Normally I don't use such techniques against small fries such as these, but I wanted to demonstrate one of my moves," Minoru stated in an oddly apologetic tone of voice to the two Proxians. Regarding the pile of weaponry, one of his hands began to glow with energy as he shot a burst at the mound, igniting the metal. Within mere moments, there was nothing left but a pile of metallic ashes. Satisfied that the thugs would be knocked out for a long while, the trio then used some rope to bind the bandits to trees in case they were to wake up and attempt a sneak attack.

"Well, if that's one of your abilities, I'd say you'd be a good man to have by my side." Agatio nodded respectfully. "And I don't say that about too many."

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Karst sighed, dismissing the incident from her mind. "There are more important battles to be fought tomorrow."

Enjoying the meal which Agatio had made for them and chatting for a while longer, the trio prepared for sleep as the skies grew darker. After all, they were to have quite the busy day tomorrow. Both Proxians arranged their sleeping areas so that their weapons were close to hand, a precaution against unwanted visitors. Choosing to rest against a large oak tree, Minoru reached into his pack and withdrew a large blue cloak, which he wrapped about his body to ward off any chilling wind. Declining his offer to share the large cover, Karst treated the young man to a raised eyebrow and flatly remarked, "You must be joking. Mars Adepts don't get cold." Turning to regard the young priest, the muscular Proxian shrugged in a slightly apologetic gesture as they got comfortable, allowing the natural surroundings to lull them to sleep.

The trio slept calmly, though Karst's impatient excitement made it difficult at the beginning. Entering the citadel of dreams, multiple visions flashed through her psyche as the Mars Adept traveled to different places. She cried out with unspeakable loss as she witnessed the dying Saturos and Menardi falling into the vast depths of the Venus Lighthouse. Her vision literally turned red as she and Agatio faced down the Wise One, the floating eye monster that blocked their progress in the Mars Lighthouse and transformed them into those…dragonic things. Karst's heart burned with hatred as she viewed Isaac and Felix, betrayers both, standing triumphantly in the Mars Lighthouse. Her soul was filled with venom as she regarded Alex, having manipulated them all from the beginning and being rewarded for his treachery with the awesome power of the Golden Sun. Seeing these images caused the red-haired Mars Adept to growl in her slumber, her fists unconsciously clenching to the point of drawing blood.

Then, as if her dreams reflected her heart's desire, Karst appeared as an avenging angel of death. Holding her burning scythe, the weapon sliced the self-serving Alex in twain with one awesome blow, from head to stomach. As his blood spurted like a fountain, the smirk on his face curled in horrified realization, and the Mercury Adept's once bright eyes glazed over in death. Turning to regard Felix, the one whom Saturos and Menardi saved during the storm in Vale those many years ago, he reached for his sword, only to find that Karst was quicker on the draw. Pulling her bloodied scythe from his torso with a smooth motion, she killed him swiftly, his years in Prox earning him a small measure of mercy. Her scarlet eyes facing down her sister's killer, Karst tossed aside her weapon and began to roast Isaac alive. His cries and screams were lost on her ears as she envisioned slowly killing him, consuming the blue-eyed male with her flames as she avenged both her sister and the man she considered an older brother. Karst would avenge them both, and consume her enemies in the flames of her power and burning hatred. There would be no other acceptable outcome.

Tomorrow, they would reach Vale and the time would come. Karst and Agatio would obtain their well-deserved revenge upon those that so wronged them. However, things would not be so cut and dry for any involved. Though it was not explainable, a thick veil of foreboding hung over the trio and the town of Vale. Once the Proxian pair and the young priest Minoru were to set foot there and confront Isaac, Felix and the others, a storm would be unleashed the likes of which they had never seen. A great power was to be unleashed over the land, but none knew the form of it…yet.

**A/N:** And that is done. I know, its moving slowly, but these first two chaps are just 'setting the scene', a warm up if you will. Next chapter is when it all really begins. You'll see. Oh, I can promise you that there will be plenty of action to be had once it finally does, you'll see.

**A note on Spirit Energy: **By now, you'll have noticed the OC, Minoru, and his Reiki, or Spirit Energy. I feel I should say a few words here about it. Before anyone asks, no it is NOT a fifth element, there won't be any fifth lighthouse or such. It is not Psynergy, therefore he is not an Adept. Psynergy is elemental, Reiki, Spiritual. (Well, obviously) As mentioned, all living things have spirit energy, just few actually harness it, just like few people become Adepts, so to speak. This is not a new power, but rather a power different to Psynergy. It is, in a way, not new to the GS universe. It is, I think, hinted at in the game (and in a couple of my other fics). In Lama and Fuchin Temples, there are references to Chi and Ki. Master Nyunpa reads your mind WITHOUT PSYNERGY. In Kandorean Temple, monks float in the air purely with the power of their mind, not Psynergy. In this way, it seems that Spirit Energy isn't really being introduced to Weyard, but rather is an extension of already established facts of the world.

And just before anyone starts getting suspicious, no, it isn't a 'perfect power'. It's elementally neutral. True, it isn't weak to anything (like fire to water) but then, it isn't strong against anything either. Thus its neutrality is an advantage and a disadvantage.

Okay, I think that's everything. More will be revealed in time. Until then, cya next time, fellow readers!


End file.
